An Oasis
by Ashes2Ashes1348
Summary: When Daryl and OC discover a lake while out scouting on a hot summer day, she insists on taking advantage of the situation and going for a swim. Daryl isn't so quick to relax.


Daryl and I had been sent out hunting. We'd been scouting for hours with no success when we stumbled across a small lake.

"Oh my god yes!" I exclaimed as we stepped through the trees into the clearing where the pond sat at the center. We'd been on the road for weeks and had been very low on water. Having enough to drink was a problem, much less getting any level of clean.

I started jogging toward the water, but Daryl stayed put. "What you think you're doin'?" he asked indignantly. He was gazing around scouting for any signs of movement or danger.

"I'm taking a bath," I called over my shoulder.

"What?!" he picked up his pace to keep up with me. "Are you crazy?"

"Oh come on. There's nobody around," I said as we reached the edge of the water, and I turned around to look at him. He glared at me as if to say "How could you possibly know that?"

"We've been rustling around this area for hours," I continued," and we haven't stirred up so much as a sparrow. The place is deserted. We can load up on fresh water and take it back to the group, but before that I'm taking a bath," I told him very matter-of-factly. He realized the subject was no longer up for discussion.

"Are you going to come with me?"

"No," he grunted.

"Fine. If you're so worried, keep watch. I'm going in." I slipped off behind a tree close to the edge of the lake. I slid my oversized t-shirt off over my head and hung it on a low branch to keep it out of the dirt.

"What the hell?" I heard Daryl's voice from the other side of my privacy barrier. I realized while he couldn't see me undressing, he could see my shirt blowing in the light breeze.

"What?" I called not turning around. "You thought I was going to just hop right in wearing literally my only set of clothes so that I'd have to walk around wet in them all day and night?" He didn't reply. I guess that's a yes.

I shrugged. Daryl was acting crazy, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the wonderful feeling of that cool water on my dry, sun-ravaged skin. I kicked out of my boots and peeled off my socks and cargo pants leaving me totally bare. There hadn't been much luck finding and keeping underwear wandering aimlessly through the wilderness of the now virtually barren Georgia.

I peered around the tree to make sure he wasn't looking, although the thought occurred to me that I wouldn't mind that much. I certainly wasn't doing this in some feeble attempt to seduce him. The swim alone was worth it, but it suddenly occurred to me that this would be a golden opportunity. Daryl was a very attractive man. Plus there were so few people left in the world, a girl had to take what she could get. I tried to remember the last time I had even had sex. It'd been so long I didn't even know anymore. I sighed and tried to shake the disappointment off. Life was about survival now not sex, not romance, not even love. There was no room for these things in the land of the dead.

He was staring off in the other direction anyway. He seemed almost to be focused on looking anywhere but my direction. I ignored it and slipped quietly into the water. "This is glorious," I called as I stroked lightly through the water. "You're missing out. You sure you don't want to come in?"

"Yeah," he said gruffly still not turning around. "Now hurry up before your little dip gets us both killed."

"Alright. Alright. Jeez."

I dipped my head under the cool water and came back up smoothing my hair back from my face. When I opened my eyes I noticed that now he was looking in my direction. He balked and shifted his gaze to the far corner of the lake. I chuckled. This wasn't what I expected. It was nice to know I still got it even in the midst of the apocalypse. Generally being covered in dirt, sweat, and blood didn't make a girl feel pretty. Then again, Daryl sure as hell still had it, and he was usually more dirt and blood covered than anyone.

I continued my swim with a new found confidence and thoroughly enjoyed it. Gliding through the water, letting it stroke my bare skin, it felt amazing. I did my best to be modest and keep my body hidden, but even going hungry many nights and running for my life countless times hadn't completely diminished my curves. I flipped onto my back and my large breasts floated above the surface. I glanced over at Daryl sitting in the sand. He was focused on tearing leaves into tiny pieces, so I kept going. Little did I know he glanced up after I turned my head. However, I did think I heard the rate of leaf-shredding dramatically increase.

When I felt completely clean and refreshed, I announced that I was getting out. Daryl just gave a curt nod and spun around.

I climbed out and got back behind my tree. I didn't want to put my clothes back on and get them wet, but after a few moments of "air drying" I realized it was not the most comfortable thing over in the cool shade of the trees. I glanced around at the sunny spot on the shore where Daryl was now sitting with his knees up and legs splayed so that his arms rested in between them. He was messing around in the semi-sandy dust tracing shapes. I had to giggle. When he thought no one was watching he actually relaxed for a second.

I decided to slip just my shirt back on for now. It was a good bit too large because it was all I could find at the time, and hung down to my hips like a short dress. It would cover everything while I sunned myself dry.

I stepped out from my hiding place and strolled back over to Daryl. He looked up as I approached. "Oh for the love a' God," he exhaled and rubbed his eyes in what looked like frustration. I guessed he was upset about me taking even more time to head back to camp, but he could get over it. It's not like I'd get this chance again.

He suddenly rummaged around in his pack and pulled out his poncho. "Put this on," he ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"No. It's hot in the sun, and plus I want to dry my shirt out not lock myself up is a sweaty poncho and wait to mildew."

He grunted, exasperated and chucked it on the ground.

I sat down beside him, carefully folding my legs underneath me so as not to expose myself. Although I was a little suspicious that my nipples were pretty visible beneath my wet, white shirt. I decided to ignore it. Nothing I could do about it now.

"What are you drawing," I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nothin'," he growled swiping away whatever he'd traced in the sand.

"Jesus. What exactly is you're problem?" I finally snapped at him. He was kind of a moody guy and played the tough-guy lone wolf, but we had been scouting together before and worked pretty well together in the group. I had thought that we'd been getting along pretty decently maybe even becoming close, at least as friends.

"You wanna know what my problem is? This!" he shot back gesturing in a sweeping motion at me and the whole situation. As soon as he had done it he pulled back like someone who had lost control and said more than they meant to.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I yelled rising up onto my knees. I felt my bra-less breasts jiggle. They were big. It happened. There was nothing I could do about it. I had gotten so used to it lately that I barely noticed. Daryl however seemed to notice nothing else. Seeing him looking at my chest took me aback, but before I had any time to react, he slammed his fist down on the ground forcefully.

"Damn it, lil' girl! A man's got needs. Urges. I can't even remember the last time I got off. It takes all I got just to keep it to myself on a normal day around you. And then you go strippin' down and skinny dippin'. THEN once that's over you come bouncin' over here barely covered. It's more than a guy can take!"

I gaped at him totally stunned. He was practically panting from frustration and the yelling probably didn't help.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know any of that?!" l exclaimed. "You never let on at all. I had no idea..If I'd known I would never…" I was stumbling over my words. This changed everything. Maybe the swim wasn't the best idea.

"Yeah that'da been a real good idea. Just walk up and go 'Hey, lil' girl. I know the world has ended and all, but wanna fuck? Plus I'm probably twice your age."

"Oh my God. Is that why you always call me that?! I'm 25. I can make my own decisions. Don't you worry your scruffy head about me." I was getting flustered now. "Plus who the fuck cares about like a ten year age gap when it's the end of the fucking world? In case you haven't noticed the options are limited. And don't try to act like a brooding martyr trying to be a gentleman while struggling so hard. I can play that card too. None of this has been easy for me either. Life sucks ass now. The day to day struggle is bad enough but then you going around with your ripped shirts and sweaty muscles," I ranted almost mocking the reasons he'd given me a minute before. "It's been months maybe even a year, who can even keep count anymore, since I've had anything between my-"

But my speech was cut off as he roughly kissed me. I pulled back in (pleasant) surprise.

"Fine. You want this, we'll do this." He sounded very determined. "Can't hold out any more. That fucking thing is totally see through." He indicated my shirt.

I looked down. He was right. My wet skin ha soaked the shirt and rendered it useless. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or just stubbornly stand my ground. I didn't have time to decide. He was back on me. He wrapped his lips over mine in a breath-taking kiss. We grappled like animals. It had been so long since either of us had had any kind of attention like this, not mention the sexual tension that had been building between us (even if we each kept it to ourselves) for months was now spilling over.

He pulled away forcefully. "You say you want this. You sure?" He looked like a race car driver waiting intently for the green light before he took off at full speed.

"Yeah I want this," I said. It was the truth. The fact that I thought it would never happen was the only thing keeping me from letting myself want it before, and now here it was right in front of me.

He launched himself at me, grabbing the nape of my neck with his left hand, he pulled my lips to his. He kissed me roughly, but I loved it. This was no time for shy virgin-style petting.

He blindly reached beside him and grabbed the poncho and flung it on the ground behind me. It splayed out at least enough to give us a barrier from the dirt. Still without opening his eyes or breaking the kiss, he slowly guided me down onto my back and lay gently on top of me with his legs on the ground to my side. His chest pressed into mine and he guided my lips apart with his. He snaked his tongue in and began to massage mine.

His left hand still gripped the back of my neck tightly. Then he took his right and, placing it on my left knee, spread my legs apart, and maneuvered himself between them so that I could feel his rock hard erection pressing into my pelvis.

He shifted his weight and placed his hand on my knee again this time sliding it tantalizingly slowly up my inner thigh. He paused for just a second when he reached my groin, but then he laid his palm over me, cupping it.

"You sure you want this?" he mumbled against my mouth. Still waiting for full consent I marveled.

I nodded my head as best I could in that position.

"Nun-uh. You gotta say it," he purred in his low, gravelly voice. God that was hot.

"Oh I want it," I breathed.

That was all he needed. Not only did he return to kissing me just as forcefully, but he thrust his index and middle fingers into me. Luckily I was quite wet. It had been so long that it didn't take much to get me going, and this was already plenty.

"Mmmm," I couldn't help moaning into his mouth as he deftly curled and swirled his fingers inside me. This spurned him on, and he increased his rhythm, going faster and harder. All the while matching his patterns between tongue and fingers. I tangled my fingers into his long, messy hair.

He kept this up until he spoke. "You gonna cum for me, lil' girl?" he panted, pressing his forehead to mine because I hadn't loosened my grip on the back of his head. He punctuated this by thrusting and curling his fingers even harder.

I shook my head slightly, caught in the throes of pleasure but determined to make this last. "And don't call me that."

"Stubborn as ever," he grumbled, but he seemed amused. "Guess I'm gonna hafta pull out the big guns." At that he pulled away, taking his fingers, lips, and hair with him. My disappointment was palpable. He chuckled at the sight. Then, just as unexpectedly stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean. _Kinky._ He then reached back and slipped his quiver of arrows over his head and set it down by his pack. Next he gripped the sides of his leather vest and slid it off his shoulders, leaving him bare chest-ed. He was all tanned skin and glistening, sweaty muscles with a small tuft of dirty blond chest hair and matching happy trail leading into the waistband of his cargo pants. He looked glorious. I felt like a kid in a toy store forbidden to touch anything as he kept his distance, grinning. He was letting me know who's in charge.

Just as suddenly he came back down to me. He placed his lips on my throat and gripped the hem of my shirt. He began sliding it up slowly as he sucked and nibbled my neck. "I want you naked, girl." His husky voice was almost a purr.

"Wow, you sure blow hot and cold. A minute ago you acted like you'd burst into flames if you touched me." I felt him grin broadly against my neck.

"Yeah well, at this point…fuck it." And with that he ripped the shirt over my head.

I lay there completely exposed, feeling the rough fabric of the poncho against my bare back. Daryl gazed down at me hungrily. He pounced on my breasts. Grabbing one in each hand, he squeezed and massaged them. We started our forceful kissing again. And he groaned into my mouth.

"I've wanted to get at these tits for so long," he breathed. At that, he bent his head down and buried his face in my cleavage. He rolled and tumbled my boobs against his cheeks. Now it was my turn to groan. He turned his head and started kissing and nuzzling my right breast while his right hand still toyed with my left. I had to stifle a cry when his lips found my sensitive nipple and he sucked greedily. My hands flew back to his hair. I pressed his face to my chest as he continued his assault of my nipple and areola. He seemed to be trying to fit as much of it in his mouth as he could. It was glorious.

I tugged on his hair, and gave my nipple a bite.

"Ughhn"

After that, he slid his lips toward the center of my chest and planted little kisses down to my belly, over my navel, and towards my pelvis. When wrapped his lips over the very top of my pussy, I couldn't help but arch my hips and press his face into it with my hand that were still wrapped in his hair.

"Urrrg," he growled. He wrapped his lips over me again, this time letting his tongue slip out and stroke along my slit.

"Aahh," I cried out when he hit my clitoris. It'd been so long since it had even been touched.

He started up a rhythm of strokes and licks. I couldn't even think straight. This was mind blowing. My God he was good.

His right hand slid from my chest and traced its way down the curves of my body. His left stayed and continued to grope my breast deliciously.

Meanwhile, his right had found its way back to my sex, and he was tracing it teasingly around my entrance. His adept tongue and fingers at the same time were almost too much to handle. His rough stubble was grazing against the tender skin of my pussy, and I nearly exploded when he put his fingers inside me again, but I willed myself to hold on. His fingers and tongue worked together to charge me up into a frenzy. I knew I couldn't hold out much longer.

"I…. I'm..," I stammered.

"Say it," he growled again.

That did it. "I'm Cumming!" I cried as waves of pleasure washed over me, and my waves washed over him. I had forgotten to mention this might happen I suddenly remembered. I hoped he wasn't freaked out. But he wasn't even fazed. He lapped and sucked up every last drop. I shook with the force of my orgasm.

Once I had finished he lifted his head out of my hands and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth with a very satisfied grin. He leaned back on his heels and began to unhook his belt. I sat up reaching for it to take over, but he shook his head. Wordlessly he placed his palm in the center of my chest over my sternum and gently pushed me back down to watch.

He went back to his belt and opened it. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. With that pressure off, he slid off his boots and socks. He rose up on his knees and slid his waistband down his hips to his knees. I wasn't the only one who didn't bother with underwear anymore. His thick cock sprung from its holster. I didn't get a long look at his impressive membered haloed by thick, curly blond hair because he was back on top of me. Chest to chest with me, he wriggled out of his pants completely. His weight pressing into me was immense, but he was soon supporting himself on his elbows as he sheathed his Dick inside me.

We both moaned at the sensation. I was tight from lack of use and we could both feel everything. He didn't waste any time. He began rocking his hips, thrusting in and out of me… hard. It was rough and gritty, just the way we both needed it right now.

I bucked and swayed underneath him. His thrusts grew stronger and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Forming my hands into claws, I raked them down his back.

"Shit," he moaned. I could tell he was getting close. He thrust faster and faster until finally he let out a cry and stilled. His whole body stiffened as he exploded into me. I moaned and dug my nails into the skin of his shoulder blades.

When he was empty, he collapsed on top of me sweaty and panting, but he didn't pull out.

"That was amazing," I hissed.

"Yeah." He slid out of me but stayed close.

After a while, I asked. "Should we head back soon?"

"Nah," he grinned. "I ain't done with you yet." With that he flipped me over swiftly onto my stomach. He grabbed my hips and yanked them upwards so that I was on my elbows and knees. He slapped my ass playfully.

"Oh wow," I chuckled.

"Who knows when we'll get a chance again? I'm gonna fuck you right."

With that, he gripped my hips tight and slammed his already re-stiffened cock into me.

"You recover fast."

"It's been a long time, and God that ass is perfect," he said as it bounced against his pelvis with every thrust. "Plus you need to come again."

He racked my body again, ravishing me. He leaned forward, bending over my back and grabbing my breasts. We shook together, building and building until we reached climax together, screaming as we came.

He slid out of me again and lay down beside me. I rolled down against him and he drew me in.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as much of a cuddler."

"Ya want me to stop?" he threatened jokingly.

"No. No. Continue."

It was so freeing lying there out in the open totally exposed. Being wrapped Round each other letting the sun warm are naked flesh was almost as good as the sex… almost.

After a while he said," We better head back or they'll send somebody out lookin' for us."

"You're right. Kinda sucks that I didn't get to do anything to you."

"Next time," he smiled.

We cleaned up, got dressed, and headed back to camp with as much water as we could carry. I glanced at him as we walked. This changed everything. At the worst, we could provide a distraction from how the world had gone to shit in the form of a good fucking; at best… who knows. I smiled at the thought. I guess we'll see.


End file.
